Rapunzel's Harem
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Kurama, a young prince trapped in a tower, willfully seduces Hiei the fire demon. Hiei discovers that the young prince is not a prince at all, but instead an incubus on a mission to retrieve his lost coven and get revenge. AU, yaoi, lemon
1. Chapter 1 - Under My Power

Standing high above in a large spindle tower, a young redheaded prince looked out over the land, looking wistful. He ran his fingers through his long red hair, waiting for someone to come by. His piercing green eyes looked out from the tower top, longingly, as though he wanted to go down and walk along the ground as the other things did. Unfortunately, the only way out of the castle was through this single window, and through his hair being lowered down to the very bottom, so that the old woman who kept him prisoner could come in.

As much as he wanted to say he would refuse to let her in, in the end he realized he would soon starve to death in the castle, and so he dutifully lowered his beautiful red hair, day after day. The witch had gone out for the evening, and he was alone until sun's rise...

He watched the scenery dolefully until he saw someone move across the landscape. The prince leaned against the windowsill, calling out softly. "Excuse me," he didn't get a reaction, so he spoke up again. "Excuse me,"

He got a glance upward and his guts twisted inwardly, at the sight of the handsome demon. "Excuse me. Please, can you come here?"

The demon looked curious and yet hesitant. He moved closer, enough for the prince to see his dark hair and red eyes. He leaned more out the window. "Please, I need some assistance..." he bit his thumbnail. "My abductor is gone for the night, and I'm so terribly lonely. Would you come up? I'm so lonely."

The demon made a face. "Why should I care how lonely you are?"

"Please, come up. I'm just looking for something... it doesn't even have to be long term," the prince said, sweetly, shyly.

"Even if I wanted to take you up on that, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to get up there," the demon scowled. From up top, the prince dropped his long red hair all the way to the ground and the demon scowled even harder.

"All I want is a good time," the prince said, in a longing voice. "A companion, for the night. I won't tell anyone. No one will ever know."

The demon scowled, climbing up the hair. He made it all the way to the top and the prince wound his hair back up, lying it on the floor.

"Just for the night... I..." the prince fidgeted with his shirt buttons. "I can make it once tomorrow comes but tonight I need... I need some companionship. Please, stay with me," those green eyes locked onto the demon's red ones.

The demon couldn't deny his attraction to the redhead. He hesitated before making a sound of agreement. Just one night, one time, no one could deny him this.

"By the way, my name is Kurama," the redhead whispered. "Tell me yours,"

"... Hiei,"

"Well, Hiei... get ready," Kurama's hands slid along his chest, before dipping low and massaging Hiei's package. He leaned forward and nipped Hiei's neck, trailing nibbles and licks all the way to Hiei's collarbone. He pulled Hiei towards him, running his hands over the tight ass and legs.

They made it, exploring and touching each other, to the bedroom and Kurama pulled him on top of him, chest heaving. "Hurry, hurry," he stripped the rest of his clothes off, digging his nails into Hiei's back. "I have some oil, in the nightstand,"

Hiei yanked it open, pulling the oil out. He applied it to himself and eased himself inside the prince. It was good. He felt good, as he moved in and out of Kurama. Hiei lowered his head to kiss Kurama, surprising the prince, causing his nails to dig in even deeper when he felt that long shaft inside him, combined with the invasiveness of Hiei's tongue.

"When you come... in my mouth. Please," Kurama begged, looking up at Hiei. Hiei was pounding away at him like the waves against a ship but Kurama seemed to enjoy it. This went on for a while before Hiei pulled out. He let Kurama sit up, adjusting himself to take Hiei into his mouth, bobbing his head eagerly on him. Hiei reached out and stroked Kurama's member, realizing he had sort of missed that. He got a low moan from the prince, which increased Hiei's pleasure more.

After a few moments, Hiei came, shooting inside Kurama's mouth, who seemed to be eagerly lapping up every bit. He came a few seconds later, his sticky fluid coating everything, including Hiei's hand.

Kurama's green eyes looked malicious suddenly. "And that's... the game." he snapped his fingers. The scenery changed to a dark, dank cave, with slimy walls and moss growing everywhere. Hiei didn't understand what was happening. Kurama wiped his lips and licked the traces of cum off of them. "Mm. You fell right into my trap, demon. It was the easiest thing."

Hiei froze. "What do you mean?"

"You're so stupid. Did you think I was just a innocent, beautiful boy trapped in a tower? Really? How gullible are you? I'm an incubus... and you've just become my sex slave. Welcome to my harem."

Hiei scowled. "I don't believe you. I'm leaving." He got to his feet.

"Sit down!" Kurama ordered. Hiei slammed to a sitting position, wincing in pain. "You're required to do everything your master has said. I have complete control of you. How fun." Kurama lapped the last bit of cum oozing out of Hiei off of him, sponging it off with his tongue. "Once I have sex with you, I control you. I have need for you, Hiei the demon... You look powerful, incredibly so. I need to get my revenge, and I know you can help me."

"Why would I want to help you?" Hiei scowled.

"My powers, and my harem, were stripped from me... I need them back. I need my powers and my harem. I can't survive without either. I just had enough power left to seduce you and make you my slave... And you will help me find him and get my harem back."

"I don't want to be part of your sick harem," Hiei said, in disgust. "The idea of fucking you along with countless other men... it disgusts me."

"And you were a terrible lay. But, Hiei, in exchange for your full cooperation... I will set you free from my harem..." Kurama lay back, leaning on his arms, posed as pretty as a picture. Hiei set his eyes on him, trailing them down his body. His hair was normal length again, long and beautiful red. "Free you and allow you to do whatever you like, once my harem and my powers are returned to me."

Hiei scowled, a bit disgusted. "Fine... I will help you, in exchange for my freedom."

"Mm, you wouldn't happen to... be horny again, would you?" Kurama spread his legs a bit, playfully. "I'm so hungry..."

"Forget it," Hiei scowled.

"Mm," Kurama pouted. "If my harem were here, I would eat my fill..."

"Well, they're not. I'm going to go wash up."

Kurama pouted, watching Hiei leave him lying on the slimy cave floor, wondering how long it would be before the little fire demon was converted.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Warrior

Hiei slept peacefully, quiet from the floor of the cave. The only sound in the cave was his and Kurama's breathing, mixing with the drops of water falling from the ceiling of the cave. Kurama glided across the dark cave, settling down over Hiei.

"Sleeping yet?" Kurama asked, in a low voice. "... Good... I'm hungry," he trailed his mouth down Hiei's body, nipping and biting and licking playfully as he did. I can't recover anything if my slave doesn't feed me enough... He smiled as he felt Hiei's body reacting, even in deep sleep. An elephant couldn't wake up from that sleep powder... Kurama played up his act, talking in a high, playful voice, teasing Hiei even from his sleep.

When it was over, Kurama sat back, licking the last bit of it off his fingers. He felt stronger already. He wanted revenge so badly... he gently put Hiei away, after cleaning up every last speck and drop, and he scooted across the cave, leaning back against the cool stone. How long can my slave honestly plan to refuse me sex? Kurama pouted a bit. Yes, I get to eat, which is nice, but it's the equivalent of eating a TV dinner next to a four-star meal. I need the presentation. The excitement. I just don't have enough energy to acquire a more willing slave... The more he wants it, the better the event, the more energy I get out of it...

Kurama half startled as Hiei stirred. He's stirring, already? I used enough sleep powder to knock him out for at least three sessions...

Sure enough, Hiei awoke. "... What did you do to me?" he asked, crossly, in a weak voice.

"What do you mean?" Kurama said, innocently.

"There's no way you didn't do something. I feel horrible."

That's because you're supposed to sleep for a few more hours. Kurama felt bad a moment. "Well... Maybe you need more sleep. Or... sex? That might make you feel better..."

"No way. I'm not sleeping around you. You'll do something else," Hiei said, weakly, struggling to sit up. "I don't trust you."

Kurama watched him a moment, smiling to himself. Hiei fell asleep against the wall, trying to stay awake. He supposed what he'd gotten was enough... for now.

A few hours later, once Hiei was fully alert, Kurama looked over at him. "We need to work out a plan to defeat my archenemy..."

He watched Hiei get up and stretch, heading towards the door. "I don't really care about it."

"Do you want me to make you listen? Or worse, make you fuck me?" Kurama asked, in a low voice.

Hiei turned around promptly. "I'm listening."

"I thought you might be," Kurama crossed his arms, leaning back a bit. "He's strong. Impossibly strong. Being thousands of years old, you would think I would have amassed an insane amount of power... enough to secure my coven, anyway. I was wrong. He burst into my home, overpowered me in a moment. Forced me to submit to him," Kurama's jaw clenched. "Forced ME... to... Anyway. Then, he stole my coven and left me for nearly dead. It's fortunate I had just a little bit of incubus energy left... Enough to build an elaborate trap and seduce you..." Kurama had a fierce scowl on his face, one that Hiei was studying.

Kurama looked up at Hiei and saw him looking and he touched his finger to them. "Are you... interested in something?" Kurama asked, playfully, running his finger over his lips.

Hiei flushed, looking away from him. "No."

"Were you thinking about our first meeting?" Kurama asked, eagerly.

"No."

"So. What were you thinking?" Kurama asked, frustrated.

"I was just thinking that you have a really big mouth for such small lips," Hiei left the cave, leaving Kurama to stare after him, frustrated.

He's going to make me use what little power I've accumulated... Kurama thought, angrily. Just to seduce him again, isn't he? Kurama followed him out, stretching his legs and walking around the bright forest.

Hiei would return there. He would have to. If he didn't, when Kurama got his power back, he would force him back.

Kurama strolled around the forest, looking for something to take his frustration out on. His smile widened when he found a demon passed out on the path up ahead. Kurama strolled up to him, rolling him over onto his back. He looked into the demon's cute face, clearly smirking. "Well, I may have found a solution for my problem," he stood up, carrying the demon back towards the cave.

"Mm, he's cute," Kurama stroked his face. "Ooh, he's eager too... That's a good boy," he acknowledged, looking down the demon's body. "Mm... I'm so hungry."

He felt a presence over his shoulder, and Kurama stiffened. "..." he turned and looked up at Hiei. The demon looked extremely angry, in a way that Kurama didn't understand. "... Wanna join in?" he asked, not sure why he was so nervous.

"Put the demon down," Hiei ordered in a cold voice.

"Hiei, I am an incubus. I need to eat to live," Kurama said, becoming increasingly flustered and angry. "You will not feed me."

"Against my will, I have been feeding you," Hiei said in a disgusted tone. "And if you feed off that demon, our contract is annulled."

"W-what? No. I don't do exclusivity," Kurama said, offended.

"Is he stronger than me? I hope so..."

Kurama stiffened, looking down at the sleeping demon. He let go unceremoniously, dumping them on the floor. He whirled on Hiei. "You don't understand! It's like living off of nuts and berries when you could be having a deer!"

"It's better than starving."

"How am I supposed to fight him with no power?" Kurama demanded. "And YOU don't annul our contract! You can't! That is my decision. I could turn you into my sex slave for life!"

There was a low groan from the floor of the cave that was ignored by Kurama.

"No but I can make it very, very difficult for you," Hiei looked straight at him.

"... You are so frustrating..." Kurama said, in a low tone. The figure on the floor sat up. Kurama turned to look at him, surprised. "Oh, look at him, too..."

The demon brushed his blue bangs out of his face, feeling his side for his sword. "Where is my sword?" he demanded.

"Oh, it's right over there," Kurama pointed, eagerly walking up to him, putting his arms around his neck. "But don't worry about that... Not yet. Don't you want to stay for a bit? What's your name, stranger?" His eyes are so... purple. He snuck a glance at Hiei. The demon was incensed but made no movements.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me..." the demon looked Kurama up and down. "I'm the great warrior, Shishiwakamaru. You're certainly a lovely looking woman..."

"Him or my cooperation," Hiei said, in a low voice.

Kurama got up, laughing. "I'm an incubus."

"An incubus?!" Shishi blurted, getting to his feet. "A male, then?"

"I'd love to see any woman do what I do..."

"Egotistical." Shishi went for his sword, putting it away on his hip. "I like it."

"A starving incubus..." Kurama sighed. "I count down the days until I can take on the demon Karasu."

"You are after Karasu?" Shishi was more intensely focused now. "What has happened?"

"He stole my coven and forced me to submit to him. I can only see them now, being forced to submit to his sick sexual desires..." Kurama trailed off, looking at the far cave wall. "I will save them at any cost."

"How many?"

"A small number. No less than 30 demons."

Shishi startled. "That is quite a coven."

"If I had picked more members, perhaps I would have been strong enough to defeat him," Kurama frowned, deeply. "As it stands now, I had only enough power to trap and deceive one demon, and I picked the most difficult demon that could have come by." he gestured at Hiei.

"I also have a grudge against the incubus Karasu," Shishi said, in a low voice. "He cornered my band of men and … well. I'm sure you can imagine where this is going. He laughed at my rage and defiance, disgust at what he was doing... he told me if I wished to challenge him, to find him and try later when I was stronger."

"The size of his coven must be truly overwhelming... no, I would never entirely force someone into my bed. Before this situation, I never did. They came to me, submit themselves to my power and prowess..." Kurama pouted. "Now I'm forced to resort to cheap tricks just to get anything."

"I will not be your slave in this... I do not prefer men..." Shishi looked away. "But I will help you fight the demon Karasu."

"I will appreciate any help I can get," Kurama smiled.

Hiei left the cave, Kurama shooting daggers at him. "Any ideas on how to defeat him?"

"I'll tell you everything I know on him, and in exchange, I want to know anything you know of him," Shishi looked up at him.

Kurama nodded, solemnly. "I think that's fair."


	3. Chapter 3 - Incubii

"If I don't eat, I will DIE," Kurama hissed. "You better fuck me, Hiei,"

"I already told you, I won't do any of that willingly," Hiei answered. They were sitting in a field. Shishi had went off to wash himself and Kurama was living.

"Hiei, I am STARVING. If you don't fuck me right now," Kurama hissed through his teeth.

Hiei looked away from him. Kurama scowled, anger showing across his perfect face. "HIEI!"

"I'm back," Shishi waved his arm, looking triumphant. "Ah, a lover's spat?"

"I don't have lovers! I have sex slaves! And this one is being particularly petulant..." Kurama scowled. "I wish I had picked a different demon!"

Hiei got up to go take a bath in the stream and Kurama grabbed him from behind. One hand dipped low, rubbing the bulge in the front of Hiei's pants.

Shishi turned away from them. "Wow, uh, warning? Next time?"

Hiei struggled against him. "Let me go!"

Kurama moved his mouth to Hiei's ear, whispering. "You like it, don't you? Are you just playing stubborn? Mm? You feel very much like you like it..." Hiei had quit struggling and he was frozen in place. "You'd like it if I got down on my knees and sucked you off, I bet. I'd do it. I'd do anything," Kurama's voice was low, sultry, begging. He could see the way he was affecting the demon. Hiei was trembling just slightly, his breath hitching a bit. Kurama lowered his head and sucked gently on Hiei's neck, getting a low moan from the demon. In the next moment, Hiei had whirled around and knocked Kurama on his ass, looking enraged.

"Damn incubus!" he snarled, going down to the stream.

Kurama got to his feet and walked slowly after him. Shishi watched them, shaking his head.

"Was this a bad idea?" he asked the sky.

Kurama hid out near the stream, trying to decide what to do. He could use the last bit of his power to seduce Hiei again... But Hiei was alert for it and wouldn't fall for it... Kurama suddenly sensed something behind him that caused him to tense. He breathed in the sexual energy coming from behind him before he peeked out. He could see Hiei in the stream, one hand on a rock, the other...

Kurama gulped, breathlessly watching. _He's not... damn him! At least I can get a little bit of energy from his desire... _Kurama put his back to the tree, breathing in the energy Hiei was emitting. It was a good amount of energy, coming from the demon. It was like standing in the first rays of the morning and feeling the heat beginning to soak into your skin. He could feel the energy getting stronger before backing down and getting weaker. Kurama peeked again. Hiei looked frustrated.  
Kurama wondered if he should step in. He walked towards Hiei in the stream and got the most evil and angry look Kurama had seen in a long time. Kurama hesitated. He suddenly felt vindictive. He gave Hiei a wicked smile and turned and left Hiei in the stream. Hiei looked after him stunned.

"Hey, hold up," Hiei ordered. Kurama ignored him, heading back to Shishi.

Kurama took a seat in the grass, studying his fingernails.

"You look like you feel better," Shishi remarked.

"I got a bit of energy."

"Oh so you..." Shishi made a face.

"Nope," Kurama grinned at Shishi. "Don't worry, Shishi. He may be my love slave, but you have my heart~" he said, playfully.

"Oh good, I was worried."

"He's not much of a love slave," Kurama half-sighed. "He will not have sex with me," Kurama looked away from him, towards a distant rock. "Well, anyway. Once he's done, I'll go take a quick wash up and then we'll get moving."

Kurama waited a while before going back to the water. Hiei wasn't there. Kurama removed his clothes and climbed into the water, beginning to wash his arms. The water was ice cold and it calmed his fevered skin. _Constantly running on empty is taking its toll on my body. _Kurama dipped under the water, coming back up, the water running down his hair and back, causing his skin to prickle.

As Kurama washed himself, he could feel those rays soaking in again and he closed his eyes in sexual bliss. _He must be watching me... If this is the way he wants to play this game, I'll play it. _Kurama ran his hands over his body, over his shoulders and neck, and down to his own waist. He was waiting for that release. Kurama walked back towards the shore, feeling the energy build until it dissipated. Kurama smiled to himself. _Well, not as much as an actual sexual encounter... but enough. _

Kurama put his clothes back on and went to Shishi. "Well, I'm all ready. Is he back yet?"

Hiei walked up to them, looking suspicious and angry. Kurama decided not to say anything. "Ah, we're all here. Let's get going," Kurama insisted.

They headed down the path. An hour later, they arrived in a town and Kurama was ecstatic. "Quick, to the nearest and shadiest hotel we can find~!"

"Uh... why," Shishi questioned.

"Why do you think~?" Kurama teased him.

Shishi coughed. "I don't have a clue..."

"I'm hungry. Places like that always have people doing naughty secret things between the sheets. And I'll be there, feeding off that sexual energy like a plant drawing in the sunlight," Kurama winked. "Now let's HURRY."

They found a hotel. Shishi paused. "I think I'll stay in a hotel of a bit more... respectable... company."

"See you, then, but you'll miss out on all the fun," Kurama teased him, running a playful finger over his lips.

Shishi coughed. "Excuse me..." he left and Kurama went inside, renting a room with two beds, as close to the center of the hotel 'as he could possibly be'. They ended up being next to two of the loudest people Hiei had ever heard. Hiei couldn't believe there was even a reason for two people to be that loud during sex.

Kurama breathed in deeply, leaning against the wall, eagerly. "Ah~ do you hear that? It's lovely, isn't it? Two people doing what people were made to do, born to do. The most primal and wonderful of all our primitive urges~" Kurama closed his eyes, drawing off the sexual energy and pleasure of the people next door. "So desperate and eager to be with each other, to approach climax, to not get caught... Clearly they are doing this behind the backs of wives and husbands. If I only had my powers back, I would stroll in without a second thought and join them there..."

Hiei felt sexually awkward. Kurama seemed so delighted and pleased... "Kurama."

"Yes?" Kurama asked, out of breath.

"I was thinking. If you wan-"

"I'm so glad we decided not to do this anymore," Kurama murmured, warmly.

"Do what?"

"Well, you told me you were not willing to be with me, so that means my world has opened up completely. If you wanted me to leave you alone, I could have done that ages ago. You'll stay my slave, but I won't lay a finger on you... and still set you free once you've helped me. In exchange, I get to find other slaves."

Hiei's mouth twitched. "I already said that-"

"If you won't have me, there's no sense in not letting anyone else have me either," Kurama said, haughtily. "Do you understand?"

"... I absolutely understand. So we're done."

"Completely," Kurama agreed, laying his head against the wall again. "Mm, they sound so good~... Oh, there's one... and... two." A shudder passed through his whole body. "Alright. I need to go find a new slave. Mm! Hey, wanna help me pick one out?"

"No," Hiei said, bitterly.

"You're so mean. Come on," Kurama insisted.

They left the hotel and Kurama and Hiei bumped into Shishi again, walking through the town. "Well, here you are again," Shishi smiled at them. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Did I ever," Kurama said, breathlessly. "Did you see any attractive young men? I'm in the market for a new sex slave."

Shishi glanced at Hiei, who was fixing him with a murderous death glare. "Umm... no. I didn't see anything. Sorry."

"Oh him," Kurama breathed, biting his lip. "Him. There. Look." he pointed.

"... Hmm... really? Somehow I didn't imagine him as your... type..." Shishi paused.

"Excuse me while I make a move on him," Kurama moved past them and toward the young man. "Excuse me," Kurama purred, putting his hands on the man's arm, looking up at him through his long lashes, green eyes looking hungry. "I'm sorry to be so bold but... you're so strong... you look like you could help me. I'm having a bit of... well. I'm having some demon problems," he confided in a low voice. "Could you help me?"

"Oh definitely," the man grinned. "Hell, I've never refused a beautiful young lady like yourself help before."

Kurama paused. He sensed - rather than saw - Hiei's smirk. Kurama debated on whether or not to tell him before deciding to break it to him gently. "Oh I'm not a lady. I'm a man," Kurama fixed those green eyes on the figure's.

"Oh, well, then, if you're a man, you can deal with your own demon problems!" he scoffed, pushing Kurama's hands off his arm. "Man."

"If you'll pardon my asking... who might you be?" Shishi asked. "By your wear, I can tell no ordinary human."

"Of course not. I'm a demon slayer," he grinned wickedly. "My name's Yusuke Urameshi, but they call me ."

"What a coincidence, my people used to call me that too~" Kurama said, in a teasing voice. "We have a lot in common."

"Really, you slay demons too?" Yusuke asked, eagerly.

Shishi laughed, nervously. "Ah, that's not... exactly... what he... you know what, never mind. I wouldn't worry about him, he's a little... weird. Um, yes, I've heard of Yusuke the demon slayer... I have to ask. Do you know a lot about demons, particularly?"

"Know a lot about demons? I don't know anything!"

Shishi sighed. "Of course..."

"I just fight 'em, I don't study 'em."

"Of course. Who wants to put all that effort into it," Kurama leaned his body against Yusuke's, playfully. "What brings a big, powerful demon slayer like yourself to a backwater hole like this..." his tone was teasing and sensual.

Yusuke made a face, seemingly unsure of how he felt in regards to the redhead's advances. "... Revenge. What else." He glanced at Hiei, absorbing the full brunt of the dark-haired demon's eye rage.

"Oh really..." a finger traced a slow path up Yusuke's arm. "On who."

"An incubus named Karasu."

Kurama took a step back, at full attention now. "Oh really... what do you know about him?"

"What causes you to seek the incubus Karasu?" Shishi frowned.

"My family and I were fighting demons and gaining notoriety when one day he came and stole my entire family, including my wife."

"HOW BIG IS HIS COVEN?" Kurama screamed to himself out of rage.

"... It seems you know a little bit about him too," Yusuke remarked. "I've heard his coven numbers in the hundreds... I find him disgusting. I'm going to kill him for what he may be doing to my wife..."

"I'm disgusted by him... I also want to see him dead," Kurama answered.

"Oh really? You're disgusted by him too?" Yusuke grinned. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, kid."

"I... think you two are disgusted for different reasons..." Shishi spoke up, awkwardly.

"It sickens me to see him forcing unwilling people into his sexual collection like works of art he can fuck," Yusuke scowled. "He has no right to force people into his sexual deviousness... my wife was screaming for me when he carried her off. I will get her back."

"No... we are in agreement. It's disgusting that he's forcing unwilling humans and demons alike to have sex with him against their will, just to get enjoyment out of seeing their misery. An incubus like that, he would not work to make his coven happy." Kurama's mouth twitched. "The true purpose of an incubus is to not only facilitate the growth of love and sex among its members but to promote their happiness through an embracement of the most base of desires at the core of any living thing. All living things live to have sex and have children and be happy. A good incubus will encourage the health and happiness of his coven members in exchange for their sexual energy. It is a mutual partnership, not what the demon Karasu makes it. He makes a bad face on it for all incubus, or succubus alike."

"Well, that was a lot of fancy words. But let me see if I get what you're saying. You're saying that not all incubuses are bad?" Yusuke frowned. "The purpose of them is to... I don't get it."

"The purpose of incubii," Kurama said, gently. "Is to encourage the happiness of their people. A big part of it is letting them know that sex is okay. Sex is a basic, normal, function of people. People as of lately anymore try to shame other people, embarrass them, degrade them, make them think sex is some kind of secret, shameful thing. It's not. It's normal, and it's great. Sex is a really," Kurama sighed. "Really good thing. Incubii try to encourage the happiness of their members. Despite forming strong sexual attachments to each member, to the point where they literally become a part of your very living soul, the incubii's job is to encourage them to find love in a place where the feeling can actually be reciprocated, and that is not in the incubii's arms. The incubii's job is to have the same wild, uncontrollable, unbearable love for each and every person who has entered their arms, and yet push those objects of their love to find happiness all around them. It's not uncommon for an incubii to seek out a mate for a coven member because they seem particularly lonely. That is being an incubii, feeling this overwhelming love for everyone they're with, but not being able to pick favorites or love one more than the others, but instead encourage them to find love elsewhere."

There was silence among the team.

"So, hold on," Yusuke's mouth pursed. "Are you a demon?"

"No, of course not. I just... once, I was in an incubii's harem and..." Kurama was embarrassed to be caught red-handed. "Well, he was killed by Karasu and I made it away. But the other members of the coven, they've been taken." Kurama was proud of his lie.

Yusuke seemed to think a moment. "Well. I'm sorry for your loss."

"And I'm sorry for yours. The majority of what we lost between us can be returned..." Kurama said, his voice ringing hollow. "And once it's returned, we will all be better for it, and what was past will be gone, and our future will be secured."

Kurama unbearably recalled his coven, and clutched his hand over his chest. "Would you join us in our attempt to kill Karasu?"

"Hell I'd gladly help out," Yusuke nodded.

"We're leaving here tomorrow at 2pm," Kurama went on, ignoring the hurt in his chest. "Meet us here. And thank you."

"No problem." Yusuke grinned. "Thank you guys."

Kurama turned around. "I'm going back to the hotel." With a heavy heart and footsteps, Kurama made it back to their room, sitting down on the bed, his fist clutching his heart. The pain was unbearable. His lost coven. His poor, lost coven members, scared and maybe missing him, maybe not... Kurama missed them. Things were so comfortable at home. All around him, people loving and laughing and happy, and sometimes when things weren't perfect, they would come to him and he would soothe their scared minds and restless bodies.

_And it was so easy, to touch them, to kiss them and hold them, take them to bed and heap countless pleasures on them until they couldn't take anymore, and their happiness was my own. Karasu will pay, pay deeply for this. He will regret taking my lovers from me. And if he's laid one finger on them, touched one of them inappropriately, or anything, I will rip him apart and scatter his parts across the country... _

Kurama looked up from where he was sulking in the corner of the room, the far corner where the bed was. He could see Hiei staring at him. Kurama looked away. Hiei would only make fun of him anyway. "Yes? What is it?"

"Was all that true?"

"Mm... every encounter, to an incubus, is a feeling akin to true love. Losing all my lovers made me forget that. I turned selfish and rude but it's true all the same." he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"So then it would be a waste of my time to even feign interest," Hiei said, plainly.

"I imagine so. Incubii, despite being surrounded by love, those that love them and those that they love, they're always alone," Kurama answered. "Your interest in me can always be passed on to the better one. The one that comes after me."

"Mm." Hiei frowned. "I'm not that kind of person."

"I told you once, I don't do exclusivity."

"You must have meant it." Hiei glanced outside. It was getting rapidly dark. "Looks like it's getting late."

Kurama wiped his eyes, embarrassed. "Yes, it is."

Hiei closed the curtains. He walked over to Kurama, cupping the incubus' face in his hands. "Then it's time for people to do what comes natural in a seedy, nasty motel in a shitty off the wall dirt hole of a town."

"You say that like sex is something terrible," Kurama half-smiled. "It's natural for-"

Hiei pulled him close for a kiss, looking into those green eyes, before closing his and slipping his warm tongue inside the incubus' hot mouth. He felt the incubus arching into the kiss, feeling the intense desire from the young redhead. He slipped a hand under the redhead's shirts, sliding a slow hand up the sensitive skin, feeling him shiver under his touch.

"Some expert,"

Kurama pushed him down, climbing on him and straddling him. "You want an expert?" the voice was low and pained somehow. "Thank you."

Hiei tossed his head, looking away. "For what."

Kurama stripped him of his clothes. "I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have," it was a low whisper. "For sacrificing what you want, because you see me in pain. I promise you won't regret this," he lowered his head to Hiei's rock hard abs, running his tongue slowly down the chest to the top of Hiei's pant line.

Hiei stared at him. "Get off."

Kurama flushed white, ashamed. "I-... what. What are you... I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He sat up, feeling utterly damaged by Hiei's sudden change in feelings.

"No, you didn't." Hiei undid Kurama's pants, getting a shocked look from the incubus. "I'm taking over. You just lie there and look pretty."

Kurama gasped, surprised but he let out a breathy moan, lying back on the bed, his back arching sharply in pleasure. Kurama was sure that the evening would have many more pleasures in store.

Kurama lay next to Hiei in the bed, panting and sweating. He felt a million times more energized than he had in weeks. Something about the encounter with the demon was wholly refreshing. Kurama's cheeks were red, as he thought deeply about it. _He did things to me that no demon or human has ever done. This has to end before I feel like I can't let him go... _A plan worked itself out in his head and he smiled, although there was no joy in it. In the next minute, he rolled towards Hiei, wrapping his arms around him. "Mm, that was fun, wasn't it? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hiei looked up at him, looking curious. "Yes..."

"Good. See, I told you we could have fun together... I knew you'd eventually come around. I told you I'd do anything, wouldn't I?" He kept his tone purposely smug.

Hiei suddenly frowned. "What?"

Kurama ran his fingers over those perfect lips. "I'm a damn good liar, aren't I?... Wanna go again? I could stand to go another round."

Hiei stiffened up, his mouth tensing. He shoved Kurama off of him, putting his clothes back on. "If that's how it is... then I'm out of here."

"Such a pity," his voice was teasing. "I'll have to find a more willing slave. Tricking you is too much work."

Hiei gave him a disgusted look before leaving the hotel. Kurama waited until he was gone to sigh, heavily. _An incubus can never love one person more than any other. An incubus can never be exclusive. A demon like that cannot be polygamous, and I cannot be monogamous. We're set up to fail._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Idiot

Kurama lay flat on the ground, staring up at the sky, his arms out wide. "And would you imagine… now he's even refusing to fuck me in his SLEEP."

"Oh really." Shishi flipped the page in his book, not really listening to Kurama's pathetic whinings about his sexual doings.

"Yes, really! Really!" Kurama sat up on his elbows. "I'm horny as fuck, running low on energy… I'll starve to death unless he changes his mind and decides to fuck me."

"Can't you find someone else?" Shishi questioned, barely paying attention.

"He said he would refuse to help me at all if I did. But I'm going to starve to death before we even GET to Karasu," Kurama fell back onto his back, rolling onto his side. "I just want to fuck something… Is that so wrong?"

"I understand."

"I've tried everything I can think of. Begging, pleading, beseeching… everything short of crying and ripping my clothes off and touching myself. And I'm planning on trying that tonight," Kurama finished.

"Oh really." He continued turning pages, clearly not listening to a single word Kurama said.

"Mm." Kurama didn't move. His crimson hair fell in his face. "Aren't I beautiful? Aren't I desirable? On a scale of one to ten on fuckability, I'm a ten, right?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"See! So why do I have to suffer this way?" Kurama sighed. He got to his feet. "Thanks for listening, Shishi. I'm going to get him this time." He said, triumphantly.

"Yeah,"

Kurama headed off, back towards their hotel room. They were staying the night in a one horse town, a tiny town with few to no people in it. Kurama was hoping that he'd find someone sexy and available but no one presented themselves. Yusuke was off doing something, Kurama wasn't sure what but he was sure he'd see the demon hunter eventually.

He entered the hotel room and Hiei was sitting on his bed, arms and legs crossed, clearly defensive. He glared at Kurama, showing he still didn't forgive him for previous slights.

Kurama sat down on his bed, running his fingers through his own hair. "Hiei, we need to talk."

"No."

"You haven't even heard what I have to say!" Kurama said, indignantly.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Hiei frowned, deeply.

"I… but…" Kurama was at a loss. He decided to pull plan B. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please, Hiei, I'm so hungry I can't stand it. I'm going to starve to death before we get to Karasu… Then I'll never be able to beat him and get my harem back and set you free."

"Not my fault."

Kurama lay back on the bed, pushing his pants down. He felt the demon's sexual energy peak at the sight. "Please, help me… I'll do anything you want me to, to you, and later once I get more energy I can be anyone you want me to be…" Kurama pleaded. "We can make it be any way you want. Whatever turns you on."

Hiei got to his feet and headed for the door. "Fuck off." He slammed the door behind him.

Kurama lay there a moment before pulling his clothes back on. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Hiei had to come back sometime. Kurama could hit him with the sleep powder and try seducing him again. _He has to feed me. _

Hiei didn't come back that night. The next morning, they all met up outside their rooms. "Good morning, boys," Yusuke grinned, looking excited. "We ready to get rolling to the next village? I have a good feeling about this one! We're going to run into Karasu soon, I can feel it."

They walked out into the town square. "Yeah, and I'm not going to be ready," Kurama bitched. "I'm not going to be ready at all." Kurama looked at his hands. "I need someone… Someone stupid, and easily manipulated… someone like…" his incubus eyes scanned the crowd. "Like that idiot, there," he pointed across the square.

A redhead was standing there, yelling and causing a big scene. His hair was styled into the most ridiculous pomp, and his voice was the most annoying Kurama had ever heard. Kurama winked at them. "Excuse me a moment," he glided over to the redhead. "Excuse me, something wrong?"

"This guy here told me it would be 4 bits for this food but then when I ate it, he told me he would have to charge me 8 bits! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he yelled.

"Why so much more?" Kurama asked the shop owner.

"The way he was eating, he ruined another 4 bits worth of food!" the shop owner yelled. "Spraying food all over the place!"

"Oh, I see," Kurama paid the shop owner. "Please, forget this ever happened. I'm sorry he ruined your food." He smiled beautifully at the shop owner, dazzling him. He pulled the idiot away from the stall. "That was an easy enough fix, wasn't it?" Kurama looked up at him, hanging off his arm. "Aren't you handsome?" his emerald green eyes stared straight through the other man. "What's your name?"

"Oh me? My name's the Great and Powerful Kuwabara!" he flexed his muscles. "Pretty hot, aren't I?"

"Of course!" Kurama said, overdramatically. "Absolutely amazing," he put a hand on Kuwabara's face, ignoring the group watching him from behind. "I like you, very much. What do you say we go back to my hotel room… and spend the day together, hm?"

"Woah! Hey, no!" Kuwabara shoved Kurama away, with a bit too much force. Kurama stared at him shocked, looking totally shaken. "Sorry about that, but it's just… I have a girlfriend. A really beautiful, wonderful, kind, amazing girl! She's so beautiful! She's like a little flower. A beautiful snow flower! I would never betray her! She might be apart from me right now by the cruel hand of fate but I don't care! I would cross oceans, tear down mountains and move the very EARTH to be by my beloved Yukina's side! Even if she was stolen from me by an evil incubus, I will not let myself be discouraged!"

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Everyone jumped when they heard the rage flowing from Hiei's mouth. "Did you say something about an ice maiden named Yukina?"

"Do you know my beautiful Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, excited to the point of stupidity.

"She was kidnapped by Karasu?" Hiei flashed his fangs at Kuwabara, furious beyond what anyone had seen him.

"All of us here have had someone important to us kidnapped by the incubus Karasu," Shishi explained. "We are on a journey to find him and kill him. Please, join us. Your presence would be welcome here among us."

"I would be happy to join with you!" Kuwabara said, boldly. "I would gladly do anything to save my precious Yukina!" Hiei was trembling with rage. Kuwabara noticed him. "Hey! Shrimp! What's my precious Yukina got anything to do with a jerk like you?"

Hiei's eyes flashed. "It's none of your business! Either way… the incubus Karasu has made this personal. He's going to regret doing that."

Kurama passed in front of him, moving close to him. "Then can I trust you to do anything in your power to help me defeat Karasu?" he stared at Hiei, seriously. "I'm defeating Karasu to save everyone from his evil power. He has a great power that he is abusing, and I'm stopping him not just to benefit myself, but to rescue everyone who has been tormented by his sick abuse of his powers."

Hiei stared into Kurama's eyes, full of loathing. "I will defeat him on my own!"

Kurama sighed, doubling over. "Fine… If that's the way you insist on playing the game." He straightened up. "The saddest, most tragic part of all this is that I am literally surrounded by hot men, except Kuwabara…"

"Hey!"

"Apologies. But I still can't get laid, despite the fact that I'm surrounded by incredibly hot guys." Kurama sighed again. "My life is a sad, confusing puzzle where all the pieces are blank."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke frowned.

"I can't even get laid by the ugliest and stupidest guy I've ever met. Even he is refusing me." Another long, drawn out sigh. "I guess this is it, really. This is really the end of me. Look at how far we've fallen, Kurama."

"Oh shut up," Hiei rolled his eyes. "Pathetic. Let's just start walking. Maybe he'll catch up."

"Do we want him to do that?" Yusuke asked, as they walked toward the edge of town.

"I don't know if we do or not," Hiei frowned. "I do know he's not going to stop wallowing until he's done. We might as well get some distance on him."

"Hey, his ugly and stupidest guy comment… I wonder who he was talking about," Kuwabara spoke up.

Shishi rubbed his head. "Umm… I'm not… not sure either. I wonder who that might be."

"If I had to guess, I'd say he was talking about you," Hiei stared straight at him. "After all, you are the ugliest and the stupidest guy among us."

"Hey! What? You want to fight?" Kuwabara blurted, angrily.

"I'd prefer not to fight with an idiot," Hiei shrugged.

"I'm going to knock you out!" Kuwabara swooped at him, but Hiei dodged effortlessly.

Kurama caught up with them, but he chose not to say anything. He was clearly depressed by the entire situation. They walked for hours, and finally, they set up camp for the night. Kurama disappeared into the brush several hundred feet from the encampment, growing it up thick and tall around him, to cocoon him in, away from everyone else.

Hiei stared after him, making a disgusted face. "Don't tell me he's going to be weak and pathetic for the rest of this trip."

"I think he is." Yusuke wrinkled his nose. "He's so… desperate. I mean, I like to get laid as much as the next guy but that guy is OBSESSED."

"I think someone's going to have to take one for the team," Shishi spoke up.

"Oh hell no! Not me!" Yusuke scowled, waving his arms. "No way! My ass is closed for business all year round! If anyone's going to take one, it's not going to be me. Maybe you should!"

"Aha… um, no," Shishi put his arms up, protectively. "Not me."

"Never, as long as my beloved Yukina is in my mind…" Kuwabara said, dramatically.

"Oh but if that girl wasn't in your world, you'd do it?" Yusuke snickered.

"I think he has standards," Shishi spoke up.

"You're right, Kurama has higher standards than that," Yusuke laughed.

"Hey!" Kuwabara leapt to his feet. "Do you want to fight?!"

Hiei got to his feet. Everyone looked over at him. "I'm going for a walk,"

"Okay," Shishi nodded.

Hiei walked off, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to fight amongst themselves. Hiei circled around and appeared around the other side of the bush Kurama was hiding in. Kurama was so pathetic…

"Leave me alone," Kurama responded, hollowly.

Hiei settled against the back of the bush, waiting. The bush opened a bit, and the vines reached out and grabbed Hiei, forcibly pulling him inside the bush, and closing up behind him.

"Mm, now you can't leave without doing what I say," Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, one arm sliding underneath his shirt, and the other gliding over the back of Hiei's neck. "Shouldn't have come to check on me."

Hiei tensed. "Stop…"

Kurama flicked his tongue along the back of Hiei's neck. "It's been a few days for you, too."

Hiei stiffened. "… Y-yeah, so?"

"So… help me get stronger," Kurama murmured. "Help me defeat Karasu,"

"..." Hiei looked over his shoulder, seeing Kurama lower his head to his neck, running his teeth across the delicate skin, before flicking his tongue along the scrapemarks. He bit his lip as he felt Kurama's fingers pinch his nipples. "Everyone's right behind us, they'll hear."

Kurama reached lower, his fingers gracefully undoing Hiei's pants. "You'll have to be quiet."

The next morning, Hiei woke up before the others. They were all lying around the clearing, sleeping everywhere. Hiei sat and waited for them to wake up. He heard the bush Kurama was sleeping in rattle and shake as the incubus awoke for the morning. It parted and Kurama rose out of it, yawning as he stood and stretched. His clothes looked wild and his hair was sticking up in all different directions. He seemed to be feeling good as he walked towards the stream to wash up. He gave Hiei a wink when he caught the demon looking at him.

_So far so good… he hasn't pissed me off yet… _Hiei frowned. _Usually he's pissed me off already… _His mind reflected on how good the night before had been and his mind brought him around to what he had learned. _She's been kidnapped by him as well… _His eyes darkened. _This Karasu will regret the day I find him and get my hands on him. He will wish he were dead… _

Kurama paused on the edge of the clearing, glancing back at Hiei, raising an eyebrow. Kurama adjusted his shirt, playfully. He tipped his head toward the river and Hiei realized that Kurama was inviting him to join him. Hiei got to his feet and headed towards Kurama, having resigned himself to his fate.


End file.
